


Prenegotiated

by KabochaKitsune



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A/B/O/tober, A/B/O/tober 2020, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Exhaustion, Frank Sex Talk, Funny, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Crack Just Fun, Phoenixes, Platonic Sex, Scenting, Sex Talk, bird jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Izo paled as their newest commander started to descend the ladder."Ace - dear. Now's not the best time."Ace quirked a brow. "What's up? How come you're all down here by the - "And then his nose twitched, and hefellthe last few rungs down the ladder."Holy shit."
Relationships: Diamond Jozu/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Izou, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Thatch, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	Prenegotiated

**Author's Note:**

> There was gonna be smut but heck, I'm a week behind and I need to sleep. This may get a chapter 2/sequel.
> 
> Also I like, never see alpha!Ace or Ace topping Marco so here you go. I will fill all these gaps myself.
> 
> A/B/O/tober Day 14: Exhaustion

"Oh no," Thatch groaned, splayed on his back right in the middle of the floor, as Izo came out of the cycle room, wrapping layers of flowing robes around himself and smoking a cigarette through a long, elegant filter. "Shit, I'm not ready."

"Relax," Izo breathed, with a bit of labor to the action. "I got him to sleep. We've all got a couple hours to rest."

"Good. Jozu's been asleep for the last hour anyway."

"Then he'll be next up," Izo hummed, sweeping himself and all his robes onto a low couch in the makeshift staging area and settling in for a _rest_ , taking a deep drag off his smoke. "We've _got_ to get him mated at some point. I'd bet a few thousand beri easy this calms down once he's got himself matched. His body's going berserk for it."

"I'm not taking you up on that bet 'cause you're _right_ ," Thatch groaned, rolling over on the floor a few times until he flopped up against and then crawled onto Izo's couch, flumped heavily against his side. Izo rolled his eyes but still wrapped an arm around Thatch's shoulders. Thatch stretched his legs, but otherwise settled in against the other's side, cuddling close. "He's getting worse as he gets older, not better. Thank fuck he only has four heats a year. My dick is gonna fall off."

"Then use the rest of yourself more," Izo chided. "How do you think I last so long? Fingers and tongue, dear."

"You have a lot more self-control than I do around that _smell_. I can't stand it when he's begging and whining like that. I gotta give him what he needs."

"He doesn't _know_ what he needs, you fucking oaf, other than to try to get claimed and pregnant. Outlast the whining a little and you'll get plenty more slick and relaxation out of him, too."

"Hmm, maybe next round I should come in and watch~" Thatch waggled his eyebrows, and Izo couldn't help but laugh.

But: "Maybe you should. Maybe I should watch you and critique your technique~"

"Aww, you went and changed it from sexy to embarrassing. I turn into an animal when I'm in there. I can't help it."

"I'm just glad you haven't accidentally marked him, in that case."

Thatch choked.

"You nuts? I've got more self-preservation than that. I love him, but I couldn't keep up with him the rest of my life."

The two spent a little while longer chatting, words getting softer and slower and further between, until both dozed off, then sank fully into deep sleep. Only when the overhead hatch clattered a few hours later did the three alphas come to with various startled huffs and snorts.

"Hey! I've been looking for all of you."

Izo paled as their newest commander started to descend the ladder.

"Ace - dear. Now's not the best time."

Ace quirked a brow. "What's up? How come you're all down here by the - "

And then his nose twitched, and he _fell_ the last few rungs down the ladder.

" _Holy shit._ "

Izo was up off the couch in a second, letting Thatch thump down to the cushions with an indignant snort in his sudden absence, sweeping over to Ace and pulling out a vial of hartshorn to hold under his nose.

"Get it out of your nose and then get out of the hold. You can't just happen in like this - "

Ace pushed Izo's arm away, rubbing at his nose with the back of his forearm. "Who says I can't?"

"Your biology for one," Izo fussed. "You're going to end up with a priapism and a migraine."

"Marco for two," Thatch chimed in from his still-flopped position on the couch. Getting up was too much work and he had energy to save. "He can't consent to new partner additions like this, you know? We're all prenegotiated. We've also all got years of exposure so we keep our heads on - "

" - some of us more than others - "

" - and don't _mark him_ , I meant, thanks."

Ace looked up at all of them from where he was still splay-legged bruise-assed on the floor, looked toward the door of the cycle room, and rubbed the back of his wrist firmly against the underside of his nose a few more times.

"Okay. So. I haven't gone feral yet. I kinda... don't? Got used to taking care of - some of my crew, pretty quick." _Okay wow don't kiss and tell about your mates, asshole._ "For... the other thing..." He lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. "We were supposed to uh. Go on a date at the next port."

Thatch fell off the couch.

"A who what a huh?"

" _Marco?_ " Izo breathed. "Dating a crewman?"

Ace blinked. "Is that weird?"

"He's a _flirt_ ," Thatch whined. "Huge pain in the ass. All shore leave and night parties and _overnight_ parties, if you take my meaning. With the crew it's like... harmless flirting, then he plays wingman on shore. Which is the funniest joke in the world every time I say it out loud, mind you."

"One of the few that doesn't get old," Jozu agreed evenly. Thatch shot him a flat glare.

"I don't know that I've ever seen him go on a _date_ ," Izo agreed. "In decades. He's all harmless under way and all no-strings on land."

Ace had spent the last minute getting slowly redder from his cheekbones up to the tips of his ears.

"He asked me out to dinner."

All three of them stared.

"You mean like - he probably just meant join him for dinner on shore next time, celebrate being the new commander."

"No - "

"Sweetie - well, we can't ask him _now_ \- "

"He called it a date!"

"He did."

All eyes swung over to Jozu, who took a long draw from his bottle.

"I was cleaning plates in the galley. Guess the rest of the mess was empty. Marco asked Ace if he'd consider dinner, then 'out' and 'on a date.'"

"Finish the story!" Ace half flailed, half whined.

Jozu deadeyed all of them. This was not a conversation he was supposed to have overheard. "...'An alpha and omega kind of date.'"

Izo sat down heavily where he'd been crouching. Thatch didn't have the wherewithal to move. Jozu took a long drink from his bottle.

Ace huffed. "So. Okay. I get it if I can't this time. If he usually - negotiates ahead." He looked around at the rest of them. "But why all three of you?"

Izo burst out into loud, tired laughter that descended quickly into giggles; Thatch laughed until he ran out of air; Jozu finished his bottle.

"He's a _phoenix_ ," Izo finally clarified through tittering when he could catch his breath. "Apply that to every kind of stamina you can think of."

Ace turned scarlet.

"Prettybird wears us _all_ out. One right after the other."

"We try to get him to sleep between bouts whenever we can, for all our sakes."

"It takes a lot to wear me out. Marco does it."

Ace was quiet, nearly steaming the air with how heated his face was, for a long minute.

"...So, if you added one more, it'd be easier on everyone, right?"

Izo burst into another round of tired giggling. "You're so _cute_."

"I am not!"

"You are," Thatch grinned. "But yeah, if he gives the okay, then next time, god, take some of the weight off the rest of us, I'd like to still have a dick at the end of the decade."

Ace's face kept changing colors.

"How. How long do his heats last?"

" _Forever_ ," Thatch groaned.

"Six days," Jozu grunted.

Ace made a noise like a teakettle being pulled off the heat right before boil.

"Don't worry," Izo grinned, leaning in to peck a lipsticky kiss on Ace's cheek. "You get... well. 'Used to it' is a strong way to put it."

"Don't scare him off, Izo."

"I'm not _scared_ \- "

A long, loud keen of discomfort sounded from the other side of the cycle room door. Less than a second later, the permeating scent of Marco's heat rolled up double or triple through the whole hold, so thickly that every hair on Ace's body stood up. So did his fucking nipples. He swallowed.

"Scared now?"

**Author's Note:**

> ...Did I really write a Marco fic with one sliver off of _no Marco_ in it? Sure okay. You get 31 fics in a month(ish), most of 'em are gonna be short.
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
